


Plus Sign Blues

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Bucky" Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Insecure Tony, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: Tony gets unexpected news and doesn't know how his alphas are going to respond. There not even his alphas! If they were they would have mated. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is sort of terrible but I can't think of anything else at the moment! If you have an idea for a better title feel free to leave it in the comments!  
> Also this is my first work in this fandom so please be kind!

Tony stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand. It had a little plus sign in the 'window' it was obviously wrong... just like the other nine he had already taken. He couldn't be pregnant. They never talked about having kids. It was an even bigger problem that he didn't know which alpha it belonged to.  
Sleeping with both Bucky and Steve had seemed like a great idea at the time. But now he was carrying one of their children and he knew that they hadn't wanted him for anything more than sex. Well, they had never said that it was just sex but what else was Tony any good for?  
"JARVIS call my doctor, wait, call an omega doctor."  
"Of course Sir. Also, the Captain and Mr. Barnes have been trying to get into your room for the last half hour."  
"Keep them out J. When the doctor gets here, send them up the back so they don't run into the alpha pheromone cloud out there."  
"Of course Sir."  
Tony paces up and down his bathroom until he heard the door open in his room. For a fear-drenched second, he thought the alphas' had gotten the door open. The smooth calming smell of omega rushed over him soothing his fraying nerves.  
"Mr. Stark, how can I help you today?"  
"I-" He grabbed the tests and handed them over to the woman. She was pretty and blonde in a light blue pair of scrubs under a lab coat.  
"I would say congratulations but this doesn't seem like a celebratory situation." She took a step closer to him assessing the situation. Tony didn't flinch or take a step back so she moved closer and pulled him into a hug.  
"Do you know who the father is?"  
"I- no. I've been sleeping with two alphas so either could be the father. I thought that I was sterile."  
"I don't have your file as I am not your general care doctor. So, do you mind telling me why you thought you were sterile?"  
"I had tried to get pregnant. I, I had always wanted kids but of course, no one wanted kids with me so I tried sperm donor after sperm donor and nothing ever took. I figured that it meant it wasn't meant to be."  
"I see. Who do you have as possible fathers?"  
"Steve Rogers and James Barnes."  
Her face showed contained surprise. "Well, maybe the super soldier sperm is what finally made the pregnancy stick?"  
"Is that the official doctor diagnosis?"  
"Do you want this baby Mr. Stark?"  
He only hesitated for a moment, "More than anything. But I'm not mated to either alpha and if we aren't mated why would they want to have children with me?"  
The doctor stood quietly for a moment. "It's obvious you have taken multiple tests. But, why don't we head to my office and run an official test?"  
Tony agreed and followed the doctor out the back and down to a car waiting to take them to the omega clinic the doctor works at. 

 

"JARVIS where is Tony!?"  
"Sir has left Stark Tower"  
"Where did he go?"  
"He has requested that his destination not be disclosed."  
"Mother fucker! Tell me where Stark is now!"  
"I cannot Sargent Barnes."  
Bucky started cursing in Russian. The two alphas had come to check on Tony and make sure he had eaten and slept. But the door hadn't opened. Tony was moving around inside not long ago so they knew he was there. But now he was gone?  
Bucky stormed down to Natasha's floor and pounded on the door. She opened the door with an insult on her lips but with she saw the look on Bucky's face she instantly dropped her mask of indifference. "What happened?"  
"Tony. We tried to go see him but he wouldn't let us in and then he left. I don't know how but he left the tower. Find him, Nat, please. I- I don't know what to do without him."  
With a nod of her head, she was on her computer trying to hack into the cameras of Tony's room. JARVIS blocked her at every turn causing her more and more irritation.  
"JARVIS why are you making this so hard!" She practically screamed, "I just want to help him!"  
"I'm sorry Agent, I cannot tell you where he went."  
"Who did he leave with?"  
"Dr. Amanda Hut specialized omega doctor."  
"What clinic does she work at?"  
"Omega Works on..." He gave the address.  
As Bucky had gone back to worrying with Steve, Nat decided to go get some answers herself.  
When she walked into the clinic she was hit with the smell of bleach and omega. Hardly having to search to find Tony's familiar scent he followed it to an exam room down a few hallways. She didn't knock before entering. "What the fuck do you think you were doing leaving your alphas out of your room like that? They are worrying sick over you and you just run away to come to a clinic? When we have Bruce on our team? You know? Super smart doctor. banner?"  
"They aren't mine!" Tony snapped, "I think I would know if they were mine! And I don't need your permission to leave my tower! It's none of your business why I wanted to come to a clinic instead of going to see Bruce."  
"You're pregnant!"  
"Maybe I am! What's it to you?"  
"Why are you hiding it?"  
"Fuck you Romanoff."  
Dr. Hut walked in before Natasha could respond. "Tony, I have your results here." She looked up, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"  
"She was just leaving."  
"I'm Nat! I'm a friend of Tony's." She spoke over him. Grabbing the doctors hand to shake it. "SO! Those results?"  
"Tony?"  
"She'll find out anyway just say it."  
"Your blood work shows that you are in fact carrying a child. There are ways of checking DNA in utero but it can be dangerous and lead to a miscarriage so I don't suggest we take that route. At least not until the baby is almost fully developed. You're a few weeks along so we can do an ultrasound if you would like a picture of your child as a mass of cells."  
Tony nodded along. "Is this going to be harder because I'm not mated?"  
"With the right support team, it will not feel any different from a mated pregnancy. Nat, I assume you know the possible fathers well?"  
"You could say that."  
"Would they mate with Tony just because he will bear their child?"  
"I- I think they've wanted to mate with Tony for a long time but was worried that that wasn't what this genius here wanted."  
"Please stop."  
"For a genius, you can be real stupid Tony. They are in love with you!"

There was a commotion out in the lobby. "Sir! You cannot be in here! Sir! This is an omegas only clinic. If you will not leave peacefully we will have to call the authorities!"  
"I am the authority lady. Now tell me where Tony Stark is."  
Heavy boots started down the hallway getting closer and closer to the room where the three sat. A frantic voice continued to try and stop the obviously determined aggressor.  
Bucky's hard eyes zeroed in on Tony's frame shielded partly behind a tense Natasha. "Anthony Edward Stark tell me just what the fuck is going on here."  
Tony refused to cower and stood up facing the super soldier ready for any pain he might suddenly receive. "I'm carrying a child." He stated.  
Bucky's face went from hard and angry to the softest happiest look he had ever seen on the man. "Really?" He asked in a voice dripping in awe.  
"Yes."  
He rushed forward pulling Tony into a hug. The poor omega stood frozen in the soldier's arms. Why was he happy? Every inch of his brain was firing trying to understand what just happened. "I'm going to be a dad!"  
"It could be Steve's" Nat chimed in once she had gotten over her shock.  
"It doesn't matter," Bucky smiled, "Cause I'ma raise that kid with 'em. God Tony! This is so amazing." He grabbed Tony's face and pulled his lips into a crushing, bruising kiss that made Tony feel like he was floating on air. "We have to tell Steve!" He pulled out his phone and dialed Steve's number.  
"BUCKY! Where are you? What happened? Did you find Tony?"  
"I found him, he's okay. Steve, we have something to tell you."  
"What? What is it?" His voice tainted with unconstrained worry  
"We're going to be parents!"  
"What?!"  
"Tony's preggo! He's carrying around a little super soldier!"  
Steve didn't respond but minutes later he was also bursting into the room. "You're PREGNANT?"  
"If you haven't gotten that yet then I don't think you ever will at this point." Tony quipped causing everyone but Steve to smirk.  
"You're- we're- I'm - Oh my god." He also kissed Tony at a bruising level unable to contain all of the emotions coursing through him. "This is amazing."  
"We aren't even mated." Tony reminds them. Everyone sobered quickly going from childish glee to tense silence.  
"Well, how about we fix that?" Bucky said before pulling Tony out of Steve's grip and against his own well-muscled chest. Nosing at Tony's neck, when he found the right spot he bit down, hard. Tony cried out as the blood rushed into Bucky's waiting mouth.  
Steve came up behind him pressing his chest against Tony's back. He bit down on the opposite side of Bucky's making a matching bite. The omega cried out again as his skin was pierced by sharp teeth.  
The super soldier in front of him bared his neck. Offering for Tony to stake his claim as well. Not even bothering to think Tony sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. He felt the blood spill onto his tongue coating his mouth in an iron-like taste. He was flipped and offered Steve's neck also. Giving it the same treatment he enjoyed the shiver that ran through both men when the sharp pain spiked through their necks. Because he knew they were enjoying it.  
"You know that that mark will heal soon and that my physical claim on you will be gone right?" He muttered as they pressed soft kisses into his exposed skin.  
"Guess you'll just have to keep marking us then" Steve replied.  
"I plan too"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a sequel? I sort of want to right a smutty part 2. If it's wanted let me know!!  
> if you liked this fic and want more of my writing you can send me a request on my Tumblr! @devil-in-a-halo


End file.
